Jacob Racer: Intolerable
by SeptimusFowl
Summary: Jacob is a son of two demigods. He continually gets attacked by monsters, and his mom goes crazy, so he runs away. He has a calling to New York. He finds something special there, and a special girl is bestowed upon him. But she's already taken, and he feels somehow that he recognizes her... She has striking grey eyes, curly blonde hair,,, And she's a genius just like him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! This is my first fanfiction, but I have given the story to many of my friends and they all told me it was great. Hopefully, they weren't just trying to make me feel good. The first few chapters don't really have much to do with PJO, but if you continue reading, that will change! I will try to update as frequently as possible, but school may take over for a bit. Please leave a review or a comment so I can tell how I'm doing, and what you guys think about it! Anyway, you probably want to get to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, though I wish I could so I could be rich and famous. Sadly, I am not, and I would probably just screw up the next book, Blood of Olympus. **

Jacob Racer: Intolerable

It's my second day on the run. I've made it through San Francisco, my home city, in four days without really stopping for rest. I've had a few breaks along the way, but now my hunger, thirst, and exhaustion are the only things driving me forward.

I left San Francisco in the middle of the night, so I didn't even start my journey off well rested. My mum was asleep next to my two little brothers, Nicko and Jackson. **(Yeah I know, really creative. :P)** They have nightmares often now… ever since that night.

That night was the worst thing a little boy, like me at the time, could ever dream up at that age. I was sitting on my mum's lap, and she was bouncing me on her knee while reading a bedtime story. I remember that I was laughing at the fun. My two little brothers must have been very young, not even two years old yet. I must've been around seven.

The twins had been sleeping, but were stirring from my laughter. Our giant black dog was also sleeping, on the floor. But then it sat up suddenly and made a guttural growling noise. I stopped laughing, confused, because Leary, **(also very creative) **was usually so peaceful.

The explosion came from the wide window in the living room. A giant creature leaped out. I was so young, I don't remember the details perfectly, but the beast was huge, or so I thought since I was so very tiny. **(No offense to any seven-year-olds reading this) **It had a normal human face, but its body looked like a greasy, feathered, black vulture.

Leary bounded at the monster immediately, and even though the creature tried to fight back, Leary's immense size overtook it. Our pet turned around and looked at my father, who appeared to be mildly surprised. The vulture thing was dangling helplessly from his massive jaws. Leary bit down, and I don't know why, bud suddenly there was dust everywhere.

**I know it's not much, but I will update if I get reviews! So, please review! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hi, guys! I got a fantastic review yesterday from Guthans, so I thank Guthans greatly for that. I received an awesome review from a guest called Your Biggest Fan, (my heart just melted), and the one and only Tine-Daughter-Of-Poseidon-23. She is one of the best authors ever! So guys, check out her profile. Since I got reviews, I shall fulfill my promise of an update! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, and all rights should go to the fantastic author known by the name of the one and only, Rick Riordan! **

Leary bit down, and I don't know why, but suddenly there was dust everywhere. Thick, gray dust. The twins were wide awake now and were bawling. I was sobbing myself.

For the next eight years, that scene, that terrible scene haunted my dreams. My little brothers are lucky. They crawl into my mother's awaiting arms whenever their nightmares strike. I have to sit, wide awake on my bed, panting. On those nights, I know sleep will not be arriving.

My father decided to move a week after the monster attacked. We lived peacefully fifty miles south, in San Francisco for five years. At least we did live peacefully. Then the attack came…

~~~~~~~~~~~~***FLASHBACK***~~~~~~~~~~~~

I remember I was cleaning the plates after our meal, and the doorbell rang. At the time, I didn't think anything of it, but that was until I saw my father's face as he opened the door.

His jaw dropped open. Then, with lightning speed, he slammed the front door and bolted it shut. He had stood, with his back to the door and panting hard, hyperventilating. His eyes were wild, and I could tell that his mind was racing.

"Dad?" I had asked. "Who's at the door?"

He looked at me warily, and then glanced back at the door. It shook with a pounding force from outside. I stopped cleaning the dishes and started towards the window.

"No! Do not look. Do not." My father said forcefully. I was confused. He was never so aggressive.

The door shook again and Dad took a deep breath. He said, "Jacob. I want you to run quickly to my room and bring me my briefcase from underneath my bed. Quickly now!"

I gave him a confused look, but nodded. Obviously, something was wrong, and he was not to be disobeyed.

I bolted up the stairs and down the hallway. His bedroom is at the end of the hall. I slid down next to his bed, grabbed the briefcase, and ran back downstairs. I handed Dad the briefcase and went to the kitchen to be out of his way.

Dad leaned against the door and it shuddered under impact from outside. "Jacob, I need you to get your mom and brothers and go to the attic. Do it right now, Jacob, go!"

Now I was slightly suspicious. The attic? The kids were never allowed to go up there! My mom always said we were too clumsy and we would break her precious items. But I was not about to argue. It's true.

I went all about the house yelling, "Mom! Nicko! Jackson! Where are you?" Eventually I located them in the twins' bedroom.

"Mom? Dad wants us to go to the attic. Like right now." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey everybody! I hope you had a great Halloween, and if you don't celebrate Halloween, I am sorry for your loss. I hope somebody will share their candy with you. Anyway, I'd like to give out a shout out to Tina-Daughter-Of-Poseidon-23 for… well, for just being amazingly awesome. Also, my close friend Jack's Son (haha #Wordplay) is great. And don't let me forget about my other buddy DreamingDark! They are fantastic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Uncle Rick's peoples, but I do own Jacob. If you haven't read Rick's books, you are missing out, and why would you be reading this fanfic if you don't even know about Rick's greatness?**

"Mom? Dad wants us to go to the attic. Like right now."

Mom made a face like she didn't believe me. But then she heard the door being slammed into, and her eyes widened in understanding. I lifted Jackson up into my arms and held him close to my chest. Mom snatched up Nicko.

"Lead the way," I said. Mom left the room and led the way down the hall. She took a right where there was a long staircase. Up we went until we reached a wide landing. Walking forward, we approached a bronze door with spiked decorations.

Mom set Nicko down and grasped my hand. She then reached for the chain around her neck. Mom always wears that, but I had never seen the charm, or whatever hung from the chain, because it was usually tucked in her shirt.

She had taken out a large bronze key. Sticking the key into the door, she turned it and the door swung open silently.

I gaped. It was definitely the largest room in the house. I mean it was _huge. _The walls were completely covered with shelves.

"Mom? Why are we allowed in here? Why now? What's going on?" I asked. Mom shook her head, but didn't say anything.

"And why won't anybody answer me?" I grumbled.

We moved farther into the attic. Except it wasn't really an attic. More like… an above ground bunker. I heard my dad yell in pain down on the first floor I looked nervously behind me.

"Is he going to be okay?" Again, my mom didn't answer. Jackson and Nicko were following right behind me. I stopped and stepped to the side. The twins walked right past me and I followed afterwards. Whatever that thing was at the front door, it would have to get through me before my brothers.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and followed the little ones after Mom. Walking along, I noticed all the shelves had boxes stacked on them, some precariously tipping. For some reason, I had a strong urge to open one. So, I bent down pretending to tie my shoe. The twins didn't even look back at me.

I stood on my toes and pulled down a box. Quickly, I swiped the lid off and inside was an arrow. "What the heck?" I muttered. What was an arrow doing in a box in my attic? I shoved the box back on the shelf and took down a long, skinny bin. Carefully, I blew off the dust lining the lid, and lifted it off. My eyes widened as my jaw dropped.

**Yeah, I know. Sorry if you were disappointed! I know it's not one of my best. And it's short. But I wanted to end in a cliffhanger. Except this is a really lame cliffhanger. Don't forget to review! I don't mind if they're good or bad (though I don't expect many good ones for this chapter.) I'm sorry! ;_; **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hi guys. I can't believe it! 12 reviews already?! You guys rock! A special shout out to the following reviewers:**

- **Jack's Son (a very good friend of mine)**

- **Guthans (a great reviewer with awesome suggestions)**

- **Wisdoms Daughter (a guest, but I've known her forever as a friend)**

- **DreamingDark (a friend in the real world, very supportive)**

- **Guest (this is my sister, and… um… yeah)**

- **AND OF COURSE! My very own favorite author Tina-Daughter-Of-Poseidon-23 (as you can see, I am very fond of her as an author and a supporter)**

**Every review makes me happy! That might sound cheesy, but it's very true. Any fellow writer will understand that. I try to PM people for thanks for writing my story. Thanks so much! Every little comment counts, and your support is so welcoming. LUV YA **

**P.S. Can ya guess what's in the bin?**

**Disclaimer: I hate life, and only Uncle Rick can make it better. So, in thanks, I'm not stealing his characters, even though none of them have shown up yet.**

It was a sword! The item in the box was a sword. Why there was a sword in the bin, I don't know. But I wasn't about to leave it. No sane boy my age would resist an awesome opportunity like this. When my brothers see this, they'll never bother me again…

_Focus, Jacob. Your father is holding the only obstacle between the thing outside and your life. Just grab the thing and go! _I had told myself. So I snatched the weapon from the bin and ran to catch up with my mom and brothers.

I caught up with them at the far end of the attic, where Mom was digging through an old empty whiskey barrel. What was that doing there, you might have asked? I honestly don't know. Our family's weird if you haven't already noticed.

Mom had her hands placed on the twins' shoulders, and she was talking to the in a serious tone after she got what she needed from the barrel. "Nicko, Jackson," she addressed them, "I need you to go with your big brother Jacob, and he will give you… candy at the end!"

Me? Take them where? What?! Why wasn't Mom coming? Was I going to be alone with them? All these questions flooded my brain.

"Jacob!" My mom exclaimed. "Where did you find this?" She pointed at my belt where the sword was hanging.

"Oh, you know… Around," I replied. She looked very suspiciously at me, so I quickly said, "Fine, I looked in one of the boxes." I smiled sheepishly.

She sighed. "Good, that will protect you if there's a battle."

Even I knew not to ask. 'Just go with the flow' is what my hippie chemistry teacher had taught us.

A scream echoed through the house. "Dad!" I yelled, and I ran out of the attic, flew down the stairs, and sprinted towards the kitchen. So much for the 'no running in the house' rule.

When I entered the kitchen, I saw that the room was littered with debris. The door had been shattered right off the hinges, and there were wood splinters everywhere. Dad's motionless body was lying under a giant man's bare foot. My eyes grew larger as they traveled up the length of the stranger's form.

When my eyes met his, he bellowed, "Jacob Racer! How long I have been waiting to meet you personally," He grinned evilly and all of his yellow pointy teeth showed clearly.

I was trying to focus on his eyes, because as I was looking at them, they continued to change shape- shifting, going from almond-shaped to rounded, to circular, and even molding together like a Cyclops. Like a Cyclops! That's exactly what must've been standing in the door on top of my dad. Oh right… about that…

"Dad!" I yelped. How was I supposed to get to him if the giant was standing on him? MY father groaned as if he had heard me. At least he was alive.

I grabbed a butcher knife out of a drawer in the kitchen. _That was great, I had a weapon, but good luck using it. _I thought. Well, I could throw t, or if I got close enough I could stab him. Or at least I hoped it was a he.

I decided to throw it. The knife bounced harmlessly off the monster's chest, hitting handle first. He looked up and grunted. Good, I had gotten his attention. _Actually, that's not so good._ Shut up subconscious!

**Well, there you go. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Please comment! I'll take anything. Even suggestions about what should happen next! I know where you live! On the most part…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**What's up, chillins! Ok, so today I am like dying. I can't believe I have 23 REVIEWS! You guys are awesome! Well, actually, there are two of you reviewers who I had to tell them personally to review. You know who you are! :D haha ok. So, here's just a little shout-out to **

- **Guest (an anonymous reviewer)**

- **allen r (a great supporter who helps me greatly with my story)**

- **Guthans (another great supporter who reviews every chapter with encouraging things to say)**

- **SparkleNinjaXOXO (a guest who actually turned out to be my sister)**

- **DreamingDark (a personal friend who is always there for me)**

- **Wisdoms Daughter (another personal friend whom I've known FOREVER)**

- **Piperandjasontogetherforever (a personal friend who is very supportive)**

**You guys give me the encouragement to continue writing. So thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO characters, who haven't even bothered to make an appearance yet… but you just wait. **

I decided to throw it. The knife bounced harmlessly off the monster's chest, hitting handle first. He looked up and grunted. Good, I had gotten his attention. _Actually, that's not so good._ Shut up subconscious!

The giant lumbered towards me, much faster than I had anticipated. He raised his arms, going for my neck. I knew that if I let the monster catch me, he would snap my neck like a twig, and that would be that. I would be done for. I had seen enough horror movies to know what to do. I raised my knife arm, but then realized I had thrown it at the monster. I had discovered that I was screwed.

The monster was just across the kitchen, I remember, and he was running quickly. I was frozen, but when he got five feet away, I remembered my sword.

I had never used a sword before. I had always thought that you just swing it, but this sword had a flat edge. It was meant for stabbing. So, I grabbed my weapon out of my belt and thrust it clumsily at the monster. He looked down at the dull point entering his body, grunted, and burst into brown dust.

"Ugh, what the heck?!" I yelled. I ran over to my father, who was passed out underneath the shattered door pieces. I heaved the chunks off his body, and splashed sink water onto his face.

"Dad! Wake up," Now at the time, I didn't realize how stupid my actions were. I was twelve then, but now I'm fifteen. As a "mature" teen, I would've acted differently under the same circumstances. I think.

Anyway, I remember that my father had jumped up quickly after that. But then he looked at his shoulder and groaned loudly. It must have been dislocated since it was… misshaped to say the least. His shoulder probably became dislocated when the giant thing slammed the door against Dad's shoulder so many times.

"Dad? Am I hallucinating? What WAS that thing?" I cascaded him with questions.

He groaned in pain again. "You will learn when you need to know. Where is your mother?"

I was confused. Not the first time, either. When I need to know? I was pretty sure I needed to know NOW. But I answered him nonetheless. "Mom's in the attic with Nicko and Jackson."

Dad had widened his eyes and murmured, "Right. Okay, let's go." I knew better than to ask. He grabbed my arm and practically dragged me up the stairs to the attic.

"Honey? Are you up here?" Dad called into the musty top floor room when we had arrived. We heard a far call saying, "We are in the back, dear!"

Dad went to a shelf with drawers on it. I watched as he had taken out a shelf and put something really small into his mouth. How could he eat something up here? Who knows how old that food was!

Dad then had gone to a box on a shelf that was far left, and near the wall. The box was a light gray color, with a label that said "Lysander's." He opened it and smiled, despite himself. I could see the memories that he was remembering relative to whatever was in the box. He pulled out a long white sword and said, "Let's go kick some a- I mean butt."

I shook my head and grinned. "Hey, how's your shoulder?" I said, pointing at his arm. He turned to me and I could see that his shoulder was in place.

"Oh, I'm good. Thanks, though, buddy." He answered, ruffling my hair. That was weird. Well, he must have fixed it when I wasn't watching…

We both went to the back of the attic and saw the twins and Mom. She was strapping a pack to one of my brothers' backs.

"What's in the pack?" I said to no one in particular.

Mom answered me, "Vital materials."

"Like what?"

She stood up and looked at me. "Jacob, really. I need to concentrate. You have no idea what's going on, and I understand that. But stop asking questions for the time being. You'll find out all the answers eventually. You just have to trust me."

I frowned. Ok, this was getting really weird. What was happening?! Dad sat down heavily on a wide ornamented chest. He put his hand to his head and sighed deeply.

"Dad, you okay?" I asked. He had it his head pretty hard… He didn't answer. Dad?" I asked again, uncertain. "Dad!" I grabbed his shoulder. He looked up at me with pain in his eyes and took his hand away from his head. It was red, and covered with blood.

I cursed and stumbled backwards over something on the floor. Holy crap, there was blood all over now, on his hand, and coming from the back of his head.

My mom turned around to yell at me for cursing aloud. But then she saw me on the floor and followed my gaze to my dad. "Xander! Ohmigods, Xander, what happened?" She was kneeling next to my dad, but quickly got up again and retrieved some cloth from a bag. She pressed it hard against my dad's head, trying to stop the slow but thick flow.

I quickly got up, too, and went to my dad. The twins had been out talking on the flat roof, and they were beginning to come in when they heard my mom yell. I went to them and smiled. "Hey, guys, come here." I brought them to the side of the roof and sat down.

"Jacob, why did Mommy yell?" Jackson asked. Nicko was sitting to the side, staring out at the sky.

"Oh, umm…" I had to come up with a reasonable answer. "Umm… she, uh… pricked herself on.. a nail..?"

"Oh," Jackson said.

"Yep, that's.. what definitely happened."

**Ok, that's it for now! Feel free to leave a review! And that means you, Mia and Teresa! Yep, I used your names. Deal with it. Tell me what you think. And try to guess what happened to Mr. Racer. :D I tried to make it a bit longer. Hope ya liked it..! **

**REVIEW! DO IT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sup everybody! I am ecstatic right now. I can't believe I already have 33 reviews. You guys are great. More than great. So thanks so much. I couldn't do it without you. I don't care if that sounds cheesy. Cuz it's true. :) I'd like to give a couple shout outs for the people who reviewed for chapter 5:**

**allen r [a great supporter with whom I can share my ideas. Allen r helps me out so much]**

**Tina-Daughter-Of-Poseidon-23 [a fantastic author whom you should check out. Like her profile, I mean. And her stories. Don't think like that!]**

**DreamingDark [a personal friend and a great supporter]**

**piperandjasontogetherforever [a personal friend who usually forgets to review so I'm surprised her name is up here ;)]**

**Jack's Son [a personal friend who is one of the only people who can make me laugh]**

**Guthans [a great reviewer and supporter who also helps me out]**

**SPARKLE NINJA [uhhh well she's a guest… and my sister]**

**Wisdom's Daughte [haha this is a personal friend who messed up on her name while reviewing so I used the same spelling here] **

**Wow so that's a long list. But that's good! Thanks so much.. Now for the story **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Uncle Rick's characters or his writings**

"Oh, umm…" I had to come up with a reasonable answer. "Umm… she, uh… pricked herself on.. a nail..?"

"Oh," Jackson said.

"Yep, that's.. what definitely happened."

Nicko looked over at me and narrowed his eyes. I'm awesome at lying, I can pass any lie detector, but I have to say it. I can't get past my little brother. And I know it. So my tries are lame.

I made a face at Nicko and he looked away again. "So… You want to play Truth or Dare or something?"

Jackson perked up. "Yeah! Jakey, let's play tag!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right. Tag on the roof. And what do you suppose would happen if you fell off the roof? And don't call me Jakey!"

Jackson laughed, and Nicko answered, "You would die. You would fall and either die by hitting your head or breaking your spine. Instant death either way."

I nodded solemnly. "You, sir, are a ray of sunshine." For some reason, I thought I'd heard that somewhere before…

Nicko smirked. "Thanks, I try," he returned sarcastically.

We just sat there awkwardly, as I recall, until Mom called my name. I went to her and saw Dad sitting upright looking fine, but he had a thick badage around his head.

"Mommy! What time is it? I'm tired," Jackson whined as he climbed into the attic.

"It's past your bedtime, that's for sure," replied Mom.

Nicko looked at his digital watch and announced, "It's half past nine."

"Oh, I didn't realize how late it was already!" Dad said.

Mom muttered to him, "Maybe we should hold this until tomorrow."

Dad immediately said, "No! We have to leave tonight." Then he looked over at me. "Let's go. Grab a pack, and we'll head out." He pointed to a bench under the window where there were a couple of bags that Mom had packed earlier.

Then I heard a low growl from downstairs.

"Oh my gods! Can't we just have a normal night of running away from our home?" my dad murmured.

Another monster was in the house. Which I suppose wasn't so surprising because the Cyclops monster thing broke down the door… I barely remember what happened after that. I think that we all raced downstairs, where there was a gigantic black wolf facing off against Leary. They looked identical to each other. But Leary's opponent had been the same size, and I didn't know if he could take it down.

I wondered if Dad had been thinking the same thing, for he quickly ran up behind the other dog thing and chopped it to a very fine, black powder.

"I still don't understand why that happens," I had said. My mom and dad glared at me. Was I not allowed to talk at all anymore? Was it "pick on Jacob" day or something?

My mom pondered over what to do with the door. I guess if there was a hole in the wall, a lot of monsters could get in.

_No duh _said my subconscious.

"Shut up!" I yelled. Everyone in the house turned and stared.

"Excuse me?" Mom said.

"Uh, sorry. I was talking to myself. You know… Normal teenage stuff?" Haha, no it wasn't.

My mom looked back to the door and muttered to herself about how she was supposed to keep the house warm, because it was almost winter.

"It's going to get very cold. The heat will be wasted." She said.

Dad said to her, "Yeah, well, we have bigger problems than that."

Mom looked up and shrieked shrilly.

Dad said, "They've surrounded the house. We've no chance."

Ummm what?

Dad spoke again, "They must've realized. He's getting more powerful."

Mom glanced at him. "Lysander," she said. Oh, this was gonna be good. She used his full name. "I just want you to know… If we don't make it through this, I love you." Mom reached up and (gag) kissed him.

I collapsed on the floor and pretended to be throwing up. I know it was childish! But I was younger.

"Jacob!" My mom scolded me. Well, if we were about to die, she couldn't really punish me worse. I wonder why all the monsters were attacking today.

My dad looked into my mom's eyes and smiled. "I'll be back soon."

Then he ran out of the hole to fight the monsters. "Xander!" My mom started flipping out. Like really, really spazzing.

I took my sword out and started towards the door. But my mom blocked the hole.

"No. You are not going out there!"

"But, Mom! Dad's going to get himself killed!"

She smiled dreamily. "He'll be fine. He has.. his own way."

That night my dad disappeared. He went outside and never came back. But he's still alive. I know it. He's still alive! He has to be. He's out there somewhere.

But anyway, that night Leary ate a bunch of monsters, and I got to practice with my sword a couple of times. The crowd never surged in on the house, though. Never really understood why.

So, my mom went crazy. Totally mental. She stopped talking to people. She still took care of us, by feeding us and such. But she was like gone. Not in our world anymore. Her head was in the clouds.

Some nights y mom went really crazy. She would take out a knife. And I don't think this knife was a butcher knife or a cleaver or something. I think it was a hunting knife. Like it was made to be a weapon, not a tool.

She would take out the knife and randomly start swinging it around with a maniac look in her eyes. She would yell, "What did you do with him?!" or "Give him back!"

She's actually gone after me with her knife a couple of times. After the tenth time, I decided to do something about it. I tried talking to her. But that didn't really work. It was… bad to say the least. She cut me. I took measures into my own hands and bandaged myself. Then I decided to leave.

**So I hope you like the chapter! Leave me ideas in the big box below about where you think the dad went. Happy Thanksgiving! Tell me what you think. **

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
